Time of Decisions
by kittgirl23
Summary: Splinter is seriously ill. For the first time in their lives, the turtles face the possible alternative of life without their sensei. INCOMPLETE! Chapter 5 up! My first TMNT fan fic! Please R & R.
1. First Signs

Time of decisions 

_I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I didn't steal, I just borrowed the characters. I'll but them back when I'm done, I promise._

Then a bit of a warning. This is my first TMNT fan fic. I hope I got all my facts straight. Oh, and my main language is not English, but Finnish so please don't shoot me for any grammer /spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy the story :-) 

"Behind you, Donatello!" Michelangelo's shout made Donatello whirl around and fend off his assailant. It had to be about the twentieth in this fight! Quickly he used his bo to neutralize the gang member. The turtles had been topside with their sensei. They had been heading back to their lair when they had been attacked literally from all sides. Unbeknownst to the team they had crossed into the territory of the city's largest gang. The flight ad continued for over a half-an-hour. Leonardo used his katanas expertly to ward off yet another attacker. "What do they do? Duplicate?!?" Raphael was getting pissed off. He had lost count of the attackers somewhere around twenty.

The gang members were by no means experienced fighters. Their strength was in sheer numbers. However, they had not expected their territory invaders to be trained ninjas.

It had been Splinter's idea to use this alley as a short cut back to their lair. As a rat he had an uncanny sense of direction. Now, as he faced another gang member, he regretted his idea.

The disguises the turtles were wearing combined with the alley's darkness shielded their reptilian features. A heavy overcoat hid the rat-like features of Splinter. This flight has gone on for too long, Splinter decided, "Shounen, show yourselves!" Splinter's order caused all four turtles to shed their uncomfortable disguises. Splinter himself shed the heavy coat that had somewhat encumbered his Ninjitsu movements. When the gang members saw whom they were fighting, they gasped and backed off. Well most of them. Several were in such a fighting trance that they didn't seem to see that they were fighting four turtles and a giant rat. Within a few moments the numbers dwindled and even the toughest retreated back into the shadows of the alley. The turtles gathered into a tight circle with their shells to one another. Each "watching the other's back". Quietly they eyed their surroundings. 

Splinter stood some way off from his sons. He leaned heavily onto his cane. He was surprised to find that the fight had taken much out of him. Much more then it normally should have had. He shook his head and suddenly felt dizzy.

Leonardo turned his attention away from the shadows of the alley to where their sensei was standing. Leo was shocked to see that their revered master was hunched over, leaning heavily on his cane for support. The rat's eyes were closed and his lips pulled back in obvious pain. Concerned, Leo bounded over to his sensei, "Master?" He asked gently as he held out a hand to help his sensei. 

Splinter winched and flinched away from his eldest son. Leo's actions attracted the attention of the other turtles. Still weary of their surroundings, they quickly retrieved their disguises and dressed. Splinter had taught them that above all else they should avoid detection by humans. It was a lesson that had been engraved into each turtle's mind. It was why Splinter had avoided removing the disguises as long as possible even this time. It was to avoid detection.

Leo dressed quickly and retrieved Splinter's heavy robe. Their sensei hadn't moved but was gazing at his sons through narrowed eyes. "Sensei, are you injured?" Donatello moved closer and offered his hand for support. This time Splinter accepted the help. Gently Leo draped the coat over his sensei's shoulders. "I am unsure, Donatello. The fight seemed to have taken more out of me then usual. However, I do not seem to be physically injured." Leaning onto both his cane and Donatello, Splinter attempted to continue to their lair. He was only able to take a couple of steps before what little of his strength he had left, left him in a rush. Only the support of Donatello saved him from crashing to the ground. 


	2. Morning knowledge

The journey to the lair was slow and painful. After retreating into the shadows the turtles kept watch as their sensei meditated and tried to regain his strength. Luckily after the gang had left, the alleyway seemed abandoned. Even though the turtles were worried, they didn't interrupt as Splinter meditated. Raphael twitched nervously. He glanced at his sensei. He had never seen Splinter show any kind of weakness before. Whatever it was with their master, it had to be bad. Raphael looked over at Michelangelo. Usually the most easy-going of the bunch, Mikey was staring at Splinter worry clear on his face. As he shifted his weight Splinter opened his eyes. "Let us go, my sons. The sun will be rising soon. We have to get down." Leonardo extended his hand, which Splinter took with a slight bow of gratitude. 

Their usual brisk pace had been reduced to a crawl. Donatello moved in front with Mike and Raphael bringing up the rear. Leo nearly tripped over bits of trash, so intently was he watching Splinter. The rat seemed better, but asked politely to stop several times to catch his breath. After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the right manhole. Splinter had recovered to almost his old self and they made much better time to their lair. 

As the turtles took off their disguises, they kept eyeing each other and Splinter nervously. Splinter hung up his robe and leaned his can against the wall. "I shall forgo this evening's practice. I believe we all had a sufficient workout back there. Now if you'll excuse me. I shall go get some much-needed rest. Oyasuminasai, my sons." 

Well aware of the four pairs of eyes watching him, Splinter retired to his room. As he closed his door, he finally allowed his true state of mind to show through. He was exhausted! And after what? A half an hour fight? That should only have been a warm up for him! Raising his eyes from the floor he focused onto some of the Japanese words in old Japanese that he had painted onto his walls. They were sayings of wisdom. Sayings that he often quoted to his sons and to himself as well. Usually they brought him peace, yet this eve the power of meditation slipped from him. He had settled down into a lotus position. But he couldn't… Leaning forward, Splinter closed his eyes as a wave of fatigue swept over him. He curled up to sleep. He was tired… so tired.

Careful not to make too much noise and disturb their master, the four turtles gathered around the kitchen table. Mikey got out a frozen pizza and popped it into the microwave. Donnie noted absently that their microwave was making much more of a racket then usual. He made a mental note to check up on it later. "What happened today with Master Splinter?" Raphael's question was directed at no one in particular. Leo shifted in his chair and glanced back at the door to their sensei's sanctum. "I don't know Ralph. It almost seemed as if he just aged years in just minutes. Those dudes we fought were no pros, even though there were many of them, it shouldn't have winded Master Splinter that much." The micro sounded and Mike passed slices of pizza around. While others began to scarf theirs down, Leonardo merely glanced at his. Splinter hardly ever cancelled practice. Even if they didn't practice the moves of Ninjitsu they would usually meditate together. Now, Splinter had only cancelled and left for his own solitude. Leo diffidently did not have a good feeling about this at all. 

~ The next morning ~

As always Leo was the first of the team to get up. He looked forward to his customary morning tee with his sensei. Ever since he was little, Leo had always been the only one up as early as Splinter. He finished tying on his bandana just as he crossed the threshold into their kitchen. Leo stopped. For the first time that he could remember the sweet fragrance of Japanese tee and his sensei's gentle words of good morning didn't greet him. Splinter wasn't up. Leo glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:30 am. Fear laced through him and he made his way to Splinter's door. He fought a small battle with himself and finally knocked on the door. He received no answer. Swallowing a lump in his through Leo slowly pushed the door open. He found Splinter curled up where he had kneeled last night. He had not even made it to his bed! Leo rushed inside his sensei's sacred place where -normally- none of the turtles went uninvited. Kneeling to his master's side Leo gently touched the elder rat. Splinter's reaction was lighting swift. Years of training kicked in, as Splinter threw Leonardo over him. With a startled yelp, Leo landed midst Splinter's collection of candles. 

Within seconds Splinter realized what he had done. His instinctive self-preservation had kicked in and when he had felt someone touch him while he was asleep he had reacted accordingly. Now with horror he realized that it had only been Leonardo. His second realization was, that he himself seemed to be on the floor. But that was unimportant. Scrambling to his feet, Splinter hurried over to where Leonardo had fallen. The turtle was still dazed and Splinter realized that he must have used one of the more powerful throws. Kneeling next to his son, Splinter fought down a spell of dizziness, "Leonardo. Are you all right? I am so sorry, my son. But what are you doing here? Why wake me in such a matter?" Leo shook his head and allowed Splinter to help him to his feet. "When you didn't show up for morning tee, sensei. I got worried. I did knock but when you didn't answer, I came in and found you on the floor and…" Splinter looked back to where he had been sleeping. Vaguely he remembered the fight last night, the fatigue. Splinter gazed up at the wall and was very surprised to find the time 5:40 am. He had over-slept! Leonardo was right. Splinter looked back to his eldest son and could almost feel the waves of concern radiating from the turtle. "I am sorry I reacted as I did. There was no point in doing so. Leonardo, would you be so good, as to brew the tee this morning. I shall be there shortly." Not taking his eyes off of Splinter, Leonardo responded with an automatic, "Yes sensei." He nearly bumped into the doorframe heading out. And his feeling of impending doom deepened. 


	3. Beginning of the end

Luckily none of the other turtles had heard the commotion in Splinter's room. Leonardo was almost finished with his first cup of tee, before Master Splinter came into the kitchen. Leo watched as his sensei poured himself a cup of tee and came to sit down across from Leonardo. For a moment they studied each other. Leonardo could not remember Splinter ever throwing him as he had today. In practice of course, but that was another matter completely. There he expected the throws. This morning's had come completely unexpected. Leo sipped the last of his tee and go up to pour himself another. He desperately wanted to ask how Splinter was doing, but at the same time he didn't want to pry. "Leonardo, I fear yesterday was the beginning." Leo nearly poured the hot water over his fingers. Turning around he tried to maintain his calm aura of command. Sitting across from Splinter Leo waited for his sensei to continue. 

In the few minutes that he had been alone after Leonardo's unfortunate airborne flight. Splinter had meditated. It was in those few moments that he had understood what had taken place. Or he had begun too at least. He had also had a small fight with himself about talking to Leonardo about this. Logic had won over feeling. If his health was failing, Leonardo and the rest had to know. Their life could at times depend on it. Yes he had to tell, but what words would he choose?

"I feel that yesterday was the beginning of the end." Splinter watched as his eldest pupil immediately knew of what his sensei was talking about. Before Leonardo could protest Splinter continued, "Do not waste your breath on asking me not to talk like this. You know it well get you no-where, my son. You must listen to me. You and your brothers are quickly nearing the age of adulthood. Your childhood years are long past and your teenage years are nearing the end of their time. You shall go boldly to face adulthood. As we are one of a kind, the life expectancy of you and your brothers should be that of a human or a turtle. Some species of turtle can outlive humans by decades, my son. There will be many more adventures for you and your brothers. My time for such adventures is nearing an end. Different challenges await me." Splinter smiled at Leonardo's obvious horror. "I am not writing my own obituary, Leonardo. But I am growing old. The attacks of fatigue will continue. I know this. I have had a good life and I hope I have taught you well, my son. But it is time I stand aside. As my condition deteriorates, I would become a liability to you and your brothers. I cannot allow that. There is too much at stake." 

"You could never be a liability to us, master." Both Leonardo and Splinter jumped lightly at Donatello's quietly spoken statement. Neither had heard the quiet turtle come in. "Master. What's wrong with you? Maybe I can help." Donatello was fighting a loosing battle with tears. He had heard Splinter and Leonardo talking and had heard Splinter explain the future to Leonardo. His innate curiosity did get the better of him. He could fix things. Make things right. He'd make this right again. Splinter only smiled. "I'm afraid this isn't something you can fix, Donatello. The illness that pledges me would not most certainly be in any book. How could anyone have studied something that is not supposed to exist?" Donatello knew that his sensei was right. Even if he were to draw blood from Splinter, he would have no healthy sample to compare it too. He made a mental note to take samples from his brothers and himself if something like this were to happen to one of them. "So that's it then, you're just going to give up and die?" Donnie's question was spoken with a hint of uncharacteristic anger. 

"WHAT?!?" Raphael and Michelangelo were standing in the doorway looking shell-shocked. 

Motioning for his sons to gather around him, Splinter began firmly, "That is NOT what I said, Donatello. Do not make assumptions. You most of all should know not to jump to conclusions." Donatello withered visibly under Splinter's gaze. "Sumimasen, sensei." Donatello's shaky Japanese caused a chuckle from Splinter. The child tries. "Now, there will be differences from now on. I shall no longer lead dojo practice. That task will fall on Leonardo. I expect all of you to respect him as you do me. In the dojo, there has not been, nor shall there be any bickering, even though I won't be there to supervise. For the time being I shall still lead daily meditation, when I am physically able to. Otherwise I now trust you to take care of that important task on your own. You are old enough, to learn such discipline. I shall no longer accompany you to the surface. As I said, there I will a liability. But I will not leave you, my sons, until I am called. I shall just fall back somewhat. When I am finally called away I want you to promise me something, my children." All the turtles had to lean closer to hear their sensei's whispered words, "Follow what I have taught you, if need be fight with honour and obey the laws. Do not grieve for my, for through my teachings, I will always be with you, my sons." 

With that, Splinter got up and retreated to his room to meditate. Though it had seemed easy for him to speak those words. It had not been. Once inside his sanctum. Splinter focused his attention onto one of the symbols on the wall. It had almost felt like he was saying good bye to his sons forever. Illogical as it was, Splinter allowed himself the feeling for just a moment. 

It felt like he had said good-bye to them. The turtles sat around the table stunned. It seemed funny, but before yesterday all of them had seen their sensei as unbeatable and one could even say undying. One of them sniffed but no one looked to see who it had been. The turtles sat around the table, each in his own thoughts, for many hours that day.


	4. To Each His Sons, Part 1

~ Years after that day ~ 

Leonardo writes, _"I turned 20 today. My brothers had planned a well-executed surprise party for me in the evening. But I received a much bigger surprise first thing in the morning of my birthday. The clock had just hit 5:30 when I was woken by a very powerful fragrance of Japanese tee. I woke to the sight of my sensei pushing a trolley (where had he gotten a trolley?!?) towards me. I was surprised to see Master Splinter up, since his health had deteriorated rapidly in the past few weeks. Anyhow he walked over to my bed and honoured me with a bow of respect. I was speechless when he unwound his own Ninjitsu master's belt and laid it by my feet. 'Happy Birthday, ako Leonardo. MASTER Leonardo.' With that he bowed deeply. He then picked up a long slim package and gave it to me. It was skilfully wrapped in Japanese paper. I still couldn't get one word out, but I opened the gift anyway. Inside, wrapped in silk were two of the finest Katanas that I had ever held. Their balance was perfect and blades shined brightly even in the dim light of the lair. As I turned them around I noticed an engraftment in both handles: Hamato Yoshi. I looked up into the kind eyes of Master Splinter in awe. 'Use them with thought, Leonardo. And yes, before you even have to ask, they ARE yours now. Consider them a gift from both myself and Master Yoshi.' I think I whispered thank you to Splinter when he left, though I really can't recall. The blades were heavier then my old ones, but more refined. To think, these had belonged to Hamato himself. I can't believe the honour! I turned towards the trolley and the tee and sipped it. Like always it was perfect. Splinter had bowed to me, called ME master. Our sensei had made his decision, when he no longer could, I would lead. If I only knew who would lead ME if I need it, when he no longer can."_

As Splinter closed the door and left Leonardo alone with his gifts, he chuckled lightly. Well, his surprise had worked. Leonardo had always been the leader of the group; it had just never been official. The other turtles had accepted it and hardly ever questioned it. Now it was official. It had seemed right, handing over the Katanas that had belonged to Yoshi. It was the right time to move on. Splinter coughed hoarsely as he made his way to the kitchen, he had had trouble breathing lately. 

********************************************************

Splinter's coughing made Donatello leave his lab and come to check on his sensei. Though the other turtles seemed to want to forget about Splinter's illness and did not mention it to him, Donatello was the exception. Bowing slightly he asked, "How are you feeling this morning, Sensei?" When most people would tell a white lie at a question like this, respond with a "Fine", Master Splinter responded with the truth. "This is one of the better days, Donatello. Though it is getting quite difficult to catch my breath. The pain has lessened somewhat since April was able to provide some medication." However, Splinter was not beyond changing the subject. "What have you been working on lately, my son?" Donatello glanced back to his lab, then shifted his gaze quickly to the floor, "Um, well this and that. Umm, nothing interesting really. But I am kinda in the middle of something or other…" With that he made a hasty retreat back to his lab. Splinter only shook his head.

As Donatello closed the door of his lab, he leaned back against it. Though it might have seemed like Donnie had told Master Splinter a lie, he hadn't. Well not really. He had just left some things unsaid. Even through the think door of his lab, he could hear his sensei's troubled breathing. The truth was, that he was working on this and that, just not getting any real work done. Every fibre in his body told him to help his sensei. But this was one thing that he really couldn't fix. Ever since that day in the alley, Donatello had been keeping a very close eye on Master Splinter. Donnie had always been able to talk to his sensei. Even in these times he tried, but like the guys, he found it harder and harder to look into the eyes of whom he considered his father. Frustrated he clicked open his computer. Staring at the MAC's screen gave him no answers. "I'm being silly." He told his reflection on the screen. "No. You are merely being realistic." Donnie jumped at Splinter's gentle voice. Instead of turning and looking at his sensei, Donnie pretended to work at something on the computer. 

Splinter walked up to his quietest son. Laying a hand on Donatello's shoulder Splinter remarked lightly, "I am mostly unfamiliar with computers, but even I know this much: word processors aren't made for writing program code." Snapping out of his thoughts and really looked at the screen. Splinter was right. The Word-screen was filled with coding language that was useless. Blushing visibly, Donnie turned and met his sensei's eyes. "Still can't fool you can I, master?" Turning around, Splinter motioned for Donatello to follow, "No, so you may quit trying. For there is no need to hide your true feelings from me." Donatello moved up to Splinter's side, "I'm not hiding my feelings. I'm not even clear on what I'm feeling. Sad, distraught, afraid and angry." He finished lamely. Splinter glanced up sharply at the last word. Oh Ooo, thought Donnie, that had been the wrong thing to say. "Do not give in to anger, Donatello. It will eat you alive. Focus instead on the positive things. I have had a good life. I regret few things in my time here. I am justly proud of some things as well. You are one of them." 

Donatello almost tripped at that! Wow, Splinter had cut right to the point, hadn't he? As Leonardo had been, just some time ago, Donatello found himself speechless. They had moved into Splinter's library. At Splinter's insistence Donatello sat down at one of the tables. Shifting his cane to the other hand, Splinter made his way to one of the many cabinets and began to hunt around for something. "You are most unlike your brothers. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael do tend to rush in, and then think. You, my son, are different." Not finding what he was looking for in there, Splinter made his way to another and continued his search. "Donatello, tell me. Are you content with life?" Not quite sure what answer was expected of him, Donatello responded, "Umm, sure sensei. I've got a family, a home, things to do…" "That is not quite what I meant, Donatello. I shall rephrase. Are you satisfied with your life as a ninja?" Splinter caught Donatello's slight fidgeting at his question. "It's an honourable profession, sensei. But to be honest… sometimes… well lately most of the time, I haven't wanted to fight. Sometimes I think we could talk our way out of battle if we really tried."

Ah, such as he had thought. Leonardo had complained that Donatello was getting harder and harder to get to join in the extra practices that he held. Leo and even gone as far as to tell Splinter one day that he thought that Donnie had lost the will to fight. Aha, he found the envelope he was looking for. Turning, he made his way over to the desk where Donatello sat, looking guilty at his own words. 

Setting the envelope in front of Donatello, Splinter spoke softly. "Look up my son. And don't be ashamed. I have trained you for the life of ninja, but I do not require you to continue in its existence. Donatello, if you no longer wish to follow the ways of ninja, I will not condemn you. Here, open the envelope." Donatello turned the brown envelope over in his hands. It was addressed to him! The address was Casey's but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Casey had allowed the guys to use his address for the few official letters that they got. Donnie had not been expecting a letter.

Splinter seamed to want him to open it quickly so Donnie tore it open. He skim-read it, and then studied each word again. It was a letter from the esteemed university of Cambridge. It was a letter stating that Donatello had been accepted to study engineering. He did not have to move to the campus. It was a program meant for students from abroad. Exceptionally talented students that could study over the Internet. Students like Donatello. After reading it for the third time, Donatello met his sensei's eyes. "What, how, when…" 

Splinter turned to leave. "I have given you an opportunity. What you should decide to do with it is up to you. Do not ask me how or even when, let us say, that I have used some connections. Think about it Donatello. Life has much to offer. Choose well my son." With those words Master Splinter stood up and walked out of the library leaving behind a very stunned Donatello.


	5. To Each His Sons, Part 2

**(To each his sons) part 2**

****

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you enjoy, r&r plz!

Leaving Donatello to his decision about the future, Splinter left to seek out his youngest son. As usual, Michelangelo wasn't found in the lair. Splinter made his way through their "door" to the sewers. Using the racket coming from deeper in the sewers Splinter frowned as he moved closer to Michelangelo. How may times had he told them that making noise in the sewers was dangerous? Someone could hear them. Usually the turtles obeyed the rule, all except Mikey. The "ramps" were too tempting. Staying in the shadows, Splinter was able to discern that once again, against rules, Mike was using the curved walls of the sewer as skateboard ramps. The noise that the turtle was making was deafening as the bangs of the skateboard echoed through the sewers. For some while Splinter stood in the shadows as Mikey preformed one trick after another. When the noise finally came too much for him, Splinter waited 'till Mikey was concentrating on a particularly difficult trick before stepping out of the shadows, "Michelangelo!" The effect was instantaneous and effective. Loosing his concentration in the middle of a Cowabunga!!!-yell Mikey also lost his balance. Halfway up the "wall" Michelangelo lost his grip on the skateboard. Tumbling ungracefully off as the skateboard continued its way up the sewer wall while Michelangelo fell unceremoniously onto his shell. The skateboard rolled back down and towards Splinter. Calmly the rat used his cane to halt the runaway board. Michelangelo bounded up furiously. "Hey!!!, Ooo master Splinter!" Mikey's anger shifted to surprise then to regret. Getting ready for the lector Mikey mentally braced himself and bowed in respect. Truth be told, he hadn't expected Splinter. Their sensei had been in silent meditation for months now. Mikey knew he shouldn't be here, but… "Come, my son. Walk with me." Mike tucked his skateboard under one arm and joined Splinter for the walk to the lair.

For a while they walked without words. Splinter picked his way carefully and Michelangelo followed closely behind. Unexpectedly Splinter stopped causing Mikey to nearly stumble into his. Turning around the rat narrowed his eyes, "I did not seek you out to give you a lecture, my son. Yet now I find I must. What has happened to your concentration, Michelangelo? What has happened to obeying rules?"

Mikey found it difficult to meet his sensei's eyes, so he settled for gazing at the bits and pieces of rubbish floating down the sewer. He had been feeling restless lately. Leo led the most boring exercises he had ever done! Besides, what were they fighting for, now that the Foot clan was no longer active? He glanced at Splinter who was waiting for his answer. Well he couldn't very well say he was bored now could he! Besides… it went deeper then that.

"I see I will not be getting an answer from you, but your silence is answer enough. Michelangelo, one must find his path in life or one will stray and finally be lost. As you have chosen a rather unproductive existence, I have decided to as one might say nudge you in the right direction." With that Splinter stopped and waited for Michelangelo to meet his eyes. Stalling for time, Mikey fingered the chains on his Nunchaku. Tiring with this game Splinter reached out with his cane -lighting quick- and plucked the Nunchaku out of Mikey's belt. Mikey flinched back, but the trick did have the desired effect: Michelangelo meet his eyes. Splinter took a step back. The usually mischievous eyes of his youngest son brimmed with tears. Bowing, Mikey quickly wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry, sensei…" Handing the Nunchaku back, Splinter softened, "What troubles you, my son?" Taking the Nunchaku from his master, Mikey glanced into the gentle eyes of the elder rat and was hit with a sensation unlike anything he had experienced ever before, utter terror. That was the reason for his restlessness, the realization that soon, their pillar of strength; their father would be gone… And Mikey didn't know how he could handle that. Never before had he realized how much he still depended on Master Splinter. Sensei had always had the answers… With Splinter they had been a tightly nit family, without Splinter…

While Michelangelo fought his inner battle of how to voice his thoughts to his sensei, Splinter had continued his walk to the lair. Michelangelo followed and sat down cross-legged in front of his sensei when Splinter had sat in his favourite chair. "What troubles you, my son?" "I don't know sensei…I…I've…I'm…I don't know. Mickey finished lamely. Splinter shifted to ease the pain in his side. "What do you enjoy doing most, Michelangelo? Straight answer my son! Do not think about! The first thing that comes to mind, now my son!" Panicking Mickey obeyed, "I love skateboarding." _Skateboarding!!!! Did I just answer THAT as my meaning in life to master!?!? Aw man, I'm screwed!_ Those words flashed through Mickey's mind just seconds after he had uttered them. Trembling he met his sensei's eyes and much to his surprise he found them drawn to slits of amusment. "I'm sorry, sensei! I didn't mean…" "Bit of course you did, my son. You answered truthfully." Grimacing slightly the rat rose to his feet and went to lie a hand on Michelangelo's shell. "Since you seem so intent on not seeing what is important, let me spell it out for you. If one is not satisfied with one's life, he must attempt to do what he loves most." Splinter sat down next to Michelangelo again. Reaching into a pocket he withdrew a newspaper from a few days ago. Unwinding it he handed it to Mickey who took it. Splinter had circled an ad. "Wanted for hire: Skateboard pro! A newly opened indoor skate-park seeks instructor who is willing to teach his/her knowledge to others. Must show sufficient skill on skateboard, mastering both novice and pro tricks. Must have a sense of humour and get along with all beings. We are looking for someone to stand out from the crowd and give a unique image to our park. Don't write or call, just show up with your board and impress us. THEN we'll talk." Mickey looked up from the paper, "This'd be cool master, but a mutant turtle is hardly someone they'd hire." Picking up his cane, master Splinter taped the paper. "I had Casey check this place out. They run courses for adults and children, but also for juvenile offenders, gang kids and ADHA children. They plan to do lots of charity work. The other teacher there does not exactly meet the norm either. Casey was quite graphic in the way he described him. I believe his words were: tattooed to the bone and pierced like a pincushion. But he is a natural with getting on with people and on the board. Usually I am very careful about allowing any of you topside. But with you… I believe your life is up there, my son." Mickey stared at the paper. "A real job…skateboarding for a living." he whispered. He'd never have thought it possible, but if master Splinter thought he could do it… it'd be a dream come true. Lifting his eyes from the paper, Mickey found that master Splinter had gone. _Meaning in life…_ Mickey shivered as he realized what master Splinter had given him. And it was so much more, then just an ad in a newspaper.


End file.
